bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
FAQ for the wiki, similar to that of the first wiki's FAQ, but with the exception of the editor being a complete asshole. Let's begin. It is recommended that the contents tab should be opened so you, the user, can look through available questions. What is this wiki for? For creating articles on episodes, characters, and locations from the Bean Cafe Channel shows. Hey, you guys have more shows! Explain them, please? UPDATED ANSWER Gladly. This will be done in bullet point format. * Support Box is a show about the titular Support Box answering questions from his co-worker: Question Box on his own show, called Support Box. The duo sometimes go through crazy adventures. * Battle Heroes X is about four heroes attempting to stop Bane and his henchmen from taking over the world. * Mega Prick is a show about the aforementioned Mega Prick character trying to find some ape woman to mate with, however he finds himself involved in other strange events. * Bean Cafe Cinema Special is basically a show for movie specials of Bean Cafe Channel movies. They have Cory the Poor Chicken segments, where Cory attempts to avoid the police while simultaneously trying to steal a movie illegally. Once Cory returns to his home, he lets the viewers watch the movie he stole. * Cold Ramen has no plot and is a variety show with each episode containing various different storylines. * Smash Bros: Off The Screen is a series that revolves around what the characters of Super Smash Brothers do when the console the game is being played on is off. Does this site also aim to be one of those sites that post episodes of animes except with your own original shows? Yes. Are these real cartoons/animations and/or flash animations? No. These are stories. Do you guys have any other affiliate wikis or websites that we can visit? Several. Wikis such as the Vortex Studios wiki and Bean Cafe Fighters count as affiliate wikis as most of them have two main contributors who contributed to this wiki. Not only that, but the topics of both wikis also relate to ours in a way, with Vortex Studios' games containing Bean Cafe characters and Bean Cafe Fighters having... Bean Cafe characters as fighters and Bean Cafe locations. A full list of affiliates will be in the front page alongside previous, failed Bean Cafe Channel wikis. Other failed wikis can also be viewed for viewing purposes, but may also be requested to be deleted. Although the links may not be removed from this wiki (it might) their legacies still remain. In your first wiki, the wiki's forum wasn't used and was replaced with a crappy forum on Proboards, do you guys still use the wiki forum or not? We do actually. I realized that I was pretty stupid back then and the wiki's forum wasn't as complex than i thought. Hey, don't worry, it'll be used! Do I have to pay to watch the episodes? Hell no. These episodes are freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. What the heck is a Bean Cafe Cinema Special? I feel as though this had deserved it's own section. Bean Cafe Cinema Special is a special that happens whenever we decide to post movies. Or just longer-than-usual stories. What is 'The Daily Bloggo'? That's our blog. We have our own page dedicated to it explaining what it's about. To find it, click here. Where can I find your shows? Front page. Will this FAQ be updated with new questions? Possibly, if we can think of more. Thanks for your help! No problem. Category:Browse